An Antisepticeye fanfic
by Maybeitssonotme
Summary: It's 3 am an you are sleeping in bed after watching some videos online. Everything is normal until wake up somewhere else. (Has been moved and updated over on wattpad under the account Writeraneditor)
1. Chapter 1

Y/N-your name

E/C-eye color

(*)-Thoughts

It was about three in the morning as you lay motionlessly in your bed, thoughts consuming your mind. Your hands in the soft silk mess of your hair as you stare blankly at the pure white ceiling turned completely black by the darkness that had surrounded you. You had just shut off your laptop after watching a few videos online, by a few you mean a few hundred videos. That was how addicted you were to the internet that had been your entire world for as long as you could remember. As a person with too much time on your hands, watching videos was just a little something that you did to keep the boredom at bay. Watching videos by Jacksepticeye, and some even by Markiplier to keep time flowing. The two beloved YouTubers soon became famous and within the years you've grown to like them. You found yourself watching them so much so, that you sometimes felt as if you knew them. Felt so close, yet so distant simultaneously. It was something you've never felt before. That you could somehow call them your friends was just how you felt, but you couldn't give this feeling a name. Although they didn't even know your first name or even the slightest bit about you. It was somewhat comforting. Who ever knew that such an unknown feeling could be so...warm.

But then reality began to kick you in the face, this putting you back in your place. And with it you gave a sigh turning to your side trying to ignore the harsh reality that was your life. Grabbing your phone for a bit of hope, you began to type the pin in to unlock it. The home screen blinding you with that obnoxiously bright light, squinting your eyes, you waited. Hoping that your eyes would soon adjust to the obstructing light of destruction. You began to slide your thumb to the side, clicking the link to some fan-fiction you found randomly on the Internet. Feeding into your imagination and giving in to the void that was your soul, you began to look up some Antisepticeye / Darkiplier/ reader fanfic. The actual YouTubers, due to them having girlfriends seemed awkward to read about. Especially if you someday hoped to meet them in real life. Besides, you were somewhat fascinated by their dark sides, especially Jacks. You weren't sure why exactly though, but something drew you to him. Maybe it's just how the authors had portrayed him but you fell in love with the written character of Jack's dark side. The fact that the real Jack added into it by bringing Anti to life during some Halloween type special didn't help calm your ovaries either as a friend would say.

You had been scrolling along and found a fan fiction online that was just right up your alley but, after reading a bit of it your eyelids began to feel heavy. You tried to fight against the urge to sleep. But you were too overly exhausted from the previous day that you couldn't help but just want to blink for an extended amount of time. You closed them for only what felt like a second until you heard a creaking like movement in your room. Thinking that it was just your pet just moving around in the thick darkness you weren't very alarmed. At least not until a cold hand covered your mouth just seconds later. A warm breath on your ear whispered "I've found you my dear". Your eyes shooting open. *That voice! It sounds like-*. you thought to yourself as the cold hand was suddenly removed and you shot up in bed almost gasping. Turning to the left and then the right you looked around the room only noticing the pitch black darkness that was your room. Even the street light outside your window which sat to the right of your bed had gone out leaving you to think it was strange coincidence but none the less a dream. You had just started to relax a bit then but once again you were disturbed. You felt as though you were being watched. Looking for the source of the shivers that ran down your spine as you look to your side to see a surprise. Two magnificently red glowing eyes suddenly appeared out of thin air meeting your E/C eyes with a prolonged stare. You went to scream for help but the air suddenly felt toxic in your throat causing you to choke instead. Gasping for air you struggled, a pointless thing to do in such a helpless situation.

*what is this smoke?* You jumped out of your bed and tried to run to the window to your right only to feel something grab your ankles and trip you. Your head suddenly feeling a pain as everything began to fade into an everlasting darkness. Before losing consciousness you were able to see the silhouette of a man above you. Only his two red eyes, hidden behind a cloud of smoke could be seen


	2. Chapter 2

F/S = favorite scent

Y/N = your name

* = Your thoughts

As you awoke in a gasping panic on the floor, your heart beating so fast it felt as though your heart might just pop out of your chest. The memory of the mans silhouette with the illuminating bright red eyes had still constantly been lingering around in your mind. As you sat up, a sharp pain shot through your skull causing you to wince and shut your eyes tightly. "Damn it " You quietly cursed under your breath to yourself as you felt a large lump on your head coming to the conclusion that it was due to the previous fall. Squinting, you slowly began to look around only to discover nothing but darkness all around, just as before except for an exception. A single candle sat across the room being held by nothing but the small plate as it stood on the ground. *Well isn't that just ominous* you thought to yourself as you stood up slowly and cautiously as to not fall from dizziness. Your head felt like it was spinning, giving you the worst migraine possible. Shaking it off, you continue to proceed towards the awkwardly placed candle. The feeling of a cold hard floor could be felt under your blistered feet. This made you ponder and contemplate just where you were and how you got there. Curiosity filled your mind.

Upon safely reaching the other side of the room, you carefully lifted the candle off the table. The sweet smell of F/S filled you with a sense of calmness that was much needed for your nerves after all the crap that's been happening recently, you could only imagine what would happen next. It was then that you decided that you would use this candles light to see if you could find a way out of the room. Carefully you began walking blind in the darkness with a hand extended. With your empty hand outstretched, you attempted to feel your way through the darkness. Not too long after you discovered that the walls were in fact some type of thick brick. There were absolutely no windows and the the ground looked as if it was an old wooden floor that had a somewhat faded look to it, there was even a bit dust, seeming to have not been used in a while. Feeling along the wall with the dull candle in one hand, you eventually found what felt like an old wooden door. After placing the candle down on the floor you searched along the door for the nob. Upon finding the door nob you whispered to yourself "here goes nothing".

Turning the door knob you found that it was luckily unlocked, you gave a push causing the door to open with a loud creaking noise you would only hear in a horror movie. You held your breath, waiting for those red eyes to suddenly appear in front of you. But, they didn't. You gave a sigh of relief and continued to take a step forward into the next suspicious room that had awaited you.

The door opened to what looked like a bigger version of the room before. The only difference was that this room was furnished to look like a studio apartment with an eat - in kitchen and living room. The walls had the same brick as the last room but at least had built in lights that allowed you to see. You let your eyes once again wander around the room before stepping too far into the room. The furniture was what one could say was decent, not the best, but decent. It wasn't that appealing, but it also wasn't an eyesore either. The room once again had no windows just as the last. Not long after a quick search of the room you spotted a door that was placed on the far side of the room. Upon closer inspection it unfortunately for you was jammed. "Ugh! are you serious?!" You yelled in frustration kicking the door, knowing that wouldn't make your situation any easier. Giving a heavy sigh you ran a hand through your still soft an silky hair. *There has to be another way out, I can't give up just yet* you thought to yourself trying to be even a little bit of an optimist. Turning around a somewhat tall figure appeared in the doorway of another room.

"H̀el̀l̴̃o ̵̒D̂͜ă̕rl̽i̴n̾g̑,̵͊ ̐D̊iͦd̕ ͞y͢ou̍ ̾́mis̽͠s͠ ̆m̍e̡̍?"

\--to--be--continued--

*Authors Notes *

Sooooo... How does everyone like this so far? Are you reading this as brand new or are you coming back to it from ? Hope you all enjoyed this!! Just to let you all know it will be uploaded weekly and with all personal fan made art by none other than Editor-Chan!!! Hope to read your opinions in the future!!

~Writer-Senpai~

We are back again with a second chapter and are really happy with all we have so far even though its not much! If there is anything; questions, suggestions, comments, or even complaints just comment and we'll be surento repsond as soon as possible!! Stay tuned for more next Saturday!!! -

~Editor-chan


	3. Chapter 3

*thoughts

Y/N your name

E/C= eye color

The man was leaning close up against the old faded wooden door wearing what looked to be a new black zip up coat, and smooth denim jeans. You gulped as you looked at his face trying to avoid all eye contact as much as possible, but it was no use. Curiosity got the better of you as it always does. At first glance he looked like one of your favorite YouTubers, but too bad they weren't. You would have very much thought so too, if not for the very fact this man had luminous vivid green eyes that shown so brightly they could be seen in even the most darkest depths of the deepest abyss that ever was or even in the bright sun's gaze. It was almost enchanting.

He slowly began to walk towards you, his beautiful green eyes staring deep into your own E/C eyes. Doing so in a way that made you feel slightly intoxicated and left you with an odd feeling of wanting for more. It was the same feeling when your on youtube, and you've just finished watching a random video you found somewhere online and then start craving for more and eventually begin to binge watch video after video. Yes the feelings seemed so similar and were almost one in the same.

"So I see your awake "The words seem to roll down his tongue and out his mouth with a slight purr, that for some reason sent shivers up your spine. Before you knew it, his words alone had made your head swoon. It wasn't long until he was standing right in front of you. Even less than a foot away from you, you couldn't help but stare at him. *He's so close!* You were sure he could hear your heart thumping loudly in your chest as it began to beat faster. Your thoughts clotted your mind and you began to overthink the entire situation. Your heart was so noisy, but still, you couldn't calm yourself. Whether it was due to fear, or the fact that this man was just too damn sexy for your small poor little heart. You just weren't sure.

The man smiled at you an boy did it send butterflies right through you. " Do you know who I am?" He asked. You nodded almost instantaneously. Your reaction was so quick you managed to see a flash of amusement in his eyes and for not even enough time for it to be called a split second you could of sworn you saw him smirk deviously.

" Who am I?" He chuckled, as if he found something about this situation funny. His voice once again was sending shivers down your spine.

"Antisepticeye. " you whispered in a sense of awe.

"Ah haha , I see you do know who I am. I was hoping my fan would recognize me. " said the man excitedly resembling an ecstatic child getting a new toy. He began to walk around you as if he was analyzing your entire being. Then with his thick Irish accent asked "So tell me, am I what you were expecting? Or are ya a bit disappointed with ol' Anti hmm ?"

Before giving you a chance to speak, Anti stopped an turned to you. His eyes traveled down your body, quickly shooting back up to connect with your eyes before laughing with a not so innocent smile that made you feel just a tad bit uneasy, just a tad though. "Well aren't you a looker. No wonder Dark wanted you for himself. Too bad he wont have a chance. Your already mine."

Anti chuckled as he walked closer to you, those emerald eyes once again intoxicating you. Only inches away he leaned in closer and close to your face. He slowly then tipped your chin up with one hand while leaning down and kissed your lips softly sending the butterflies in your tummy wild. He then began trailing his wet lips down your neck, mixing in a few love bites before he once again went back up and found your lips once again. This time kissing you deeper teasing his way inside your mouth pulling you into him. It wasn't until after you broke away somewhat gasping for air that you felt a small burning sensation in your neck.

*What the hell* you began to feel the burning increase an start to spread slowly all over your body. You began to worry and rapidly, you asked "Anti! what did you-" Anti began to laugh loudly interrupting you and cutting you off mid sentence. "Just a precaution. Can't have Dark trying to come steal yah away now can I?" His emerald eyes now glowed a neon green. Your body suddenly went limp and you would have collapsed if it wasn't for Anti grasping your limp unconscious body. "Whats happening to me?" You tried to ask as everything began to go fuzzy in your head and your eyes began to weigh down. Barely keeping your eyes open he began to reassure you "Shush shush shush it'll be alright, just relax darling it'll all be over soon. Just sleep" you heard him say as he lifted you up into his arms carrying you back towards the dark room from before as you slowly slipped away into unconsciousness. Your body complying to his every request. It wasn't long until you were completely knocked out that you managed to hear him say "you're mine now".

\--to--be--continued--

HELOO0000ooooooo!!!

So what do ya think?!?!

As I said in the previous chapter we will be updating the story weekly so the next chapter WILL be out by next week!

But i am having some trouble making the artwork for each chapter...yeah i have a problem with procrastinating

ALL THE TIME

But no worries... I hope!

Anyways i hope you enjoyed reading and

"I will see you, in the next video" or in this case in the next chapter!!!

~Editor-chan•_•


	4. Chapter 4

= thought

It felt hot like fire was flowing through your veins. The burning in your neck had now spread throughout your body causing an unbearable heat that left you immobilized. You had previously fallen to the floor only to be scooped up into the arms of a man who held you close to him, shushing you to sleep.

Unable to protest you complied with his gentle demands feeling the sweet relief of the internal fire within your veins subside as you began to doze off. It was as if his words and touch had control over the internal flames that reside within you. Everything began to fade to black whilst he lifted you in the air and began walking. Once again quietly muttering to himself with what you could imagine was a smile on his face.

"Your mine now"

Eyes flying open you lurched out of bed tangled in blankets as you fell to the floor from getting up too abruptly. Quickly standing back up you began to survey the room that surrounded you. It itself was well lit with what you could only guess was morning sunlight coming in from the window you spotted not far from you. There was a bed, a dresser, and some odds and ends of decorates that you didn't really care for. Spotting a mirror you began to recollect the events of the night before and dashed towards it. Checking your neck, and then your body for any sign of proof of the internal fire that had scorched through your body the previous night, to no avail you couldn't see any signs of it. Finding none you sighed in confusion. Surely you could not have imagined it could you? You are in fact not in your own room, so there is no possible way you dreamt the madness that took place that night. Beginning to doubt yourself and your sanity you take one last look into the mirror once again as you saw the reflection of the door behind you. The reflection of the door had been ajar.

Curiously you turned around slowly and walked towards the mysterious door. Opening it to reveal what could simply be described as a living room you stand in the door way perplexed. Puzzled, you stepped out as a very well-known scent hit your nose that made your stomach grumble. "Mmmm food" you followed your nose like a wild beast following the trail of their pray to an open eat-in kitchen. There you saw the back of a tall pale man with some green dyed tips to his dark hair cooking at the stove.

Anti

You had started to back up slowly turning thinking he hadn't noticed your presence when his voice cut through your thoughts almost frightening you. "Well hello Darling, glad to see you're up. Sit with ol' Anti an have some breakfast." He had motioned you to go sit at the table with a shrug of his shoulder. Reluctantly you sat down as he turned around to face you with a big plate of pancakes covered in powdered sugar, syrup, and chocolate chips (or whatever breakfast you desire) placing it in front of you before sitting in the chair adjacent to yours. "Well eat up sweetie pie, you must be starving" he said in a way you almost thought that would make this situation seem almost normal. You nodded looking at the plate, hesitantly picking up a fork and looked up to see Anti watching you patiently.

"Uh thanks..."

You said still staring at your plate, with fork in hand. Anti must have suddenly got sick of waiting and took your fork from your hand shoveling a piece into your mouth.

"For fuck sakes girl, it's not like I poisoned it" you nodded and began taste overwhelming your senses causing pure delight as you began to eat more much to Anti's amusement.

"Not that you would even be able to tell."

You shot him a glance of horror "haha. Looks like you like them, I'm glad I'll make them for you whenever you like" the green haired man said changing the topic, placing his hand on top of yours. Compelled to look into his eyes you nodded. A faint smile spreading across your lips, but you tried not to make it too obvious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Y/N = your name

* thought

"" Speech

-Meanwhile somewhere else-

"10"

In a familiar dark candle lit room stood a single man. He was fixing his tie and suit as he always did. He liked being prim and proper as one could say. His dark hair combed over to one side neatly.

"9"

Eyes closed he counted backwards. Feeling just a tad angry about some minor inconveniences, he went about his routine to calm himself as any fine gentleman might do in this situation. Rash thinking was not something he was fond of.

"8"

His mind began to wonder about how he had possibly come to this situation. He was sure he had completely and carefully planned everything out.

"7"

In fact he was certain he had planned everything out. There was no way he could have been mistaken. It is very unlikely that he could have been mistaken.

"6"

Unless someone had tried to go and ruin his plans. Although if someone did dare to defy him in such a way the individual would have to be daft. For inconveniencing him, he was punishable with death.

"5"

Unless that person was already insane. Someone who couldn't die easily that would enjoy wasting his time. Making his life chaotic. Just who though would be that crazy to defy him...

…Anti

The man's eyes flashed open a glowing red of hatred. He hated nothing more than that glitched phantom programming son of a bitch. How he wished the demon would just end himself once and for all deleting himself from this world. He knew that the phantom fancied chaos, but to go and take his bride to be! That was it! The phantom had to go, but first he has some business that he must attend to. Turning abruptly into a cloud a smoke the man disappeared.

Anti knew it was only a matter of time before they were found. Even if he could escape with Y/N, Dark would never let her go. Bad enough the egotistical bastard dragged the girl to their world to marry her against her will. Anti scoffed *yeah right!* He thought, * as if that would ever happen! Y/N would never submit! *

Anti smiled at the girl as she happily ate her breakfast. Remembering how at night when she dreamed, she always thought of him. Calling out to him. At first, it was just him being curious. Wanting to know who was it that would summon him by name at night, then casually he would visit her while she slept listening to her thoughts about him. Being what he was, he could easily slip into her dreams at night as she sometimes slept with earphones. She would always be smiling at him something he surprisingly enjoyed. Thinking back Anti quite enjoyed those nights. Until Dark found out.

flashback

Anti was leaning with his back against Y/N's bed. He had come to visit her like he did every few nights listening into her dreams as she slept. He smiled as she rambled on about her week. Telling him about things she had done with friends. Movies or shows she had seen an all sorts of games that had caught her eye. He as usual enjoyed these moments with her. Even though she was unaware of him actually being there she always welcomed him with warm smiles.

Anti was so caught up listening to Y/N in her dreams he didn't even notice when Dark appeared leaning in a corner. "Isn't this sweet, lil ol' Anti has a crush, hah! On a human no less" Anti stood and glared at Dark. "Oi what's the all and mighty self-proclaimed king doing out of his palace?" He replied sarcastically. Dark chuckled walking over to Y/N's bed. "Even the king can get tired of ruling his people, especially when one acts like you yourself Anti. I just wanted to know what kind of mayhem you were planning on causing me didn't think I'd find you here with a mortal of such beauty." Dark began to move the girls hair from her sleeping face a crimson red flaring from his eyes momentarily before turning to Anti. "Well I'm not planning anything so you can be on your way your Highness." Anti stated turning his back to Dark. "So tell me what her name is?"

"What?"

"What is this girl's name?" Dark asked again.

"The hell should I know and why would you care anyway?!"

Dark chuckled "how I'm tired of the woman in my castle walls, I do think id enjoy some fresh blood."

Anti glared at Dark menacingly "You can't have her"

"Yes I can, and I do think I will Anti for remember, I am a King. And as a King I shall always have what I want, and I think this beautiful woman will do my image well." Dark said calmly as Anti's anger could be felt in the atmosphere.

"She isn't an object you can control, she has feelings, she has friends, she will see you for who you are an she will never love you" spat Anti trying to control himself from going on a rampage.

"Love? Oh Anti I don't need her to love me, I need her to submit to me. Love and lust are easily misconstrued. All I need is to make her see one as another and then she will be all mine" chuckled Dark as he then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

end flashback


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Y/N = your name

E/C = eye color

(*) thoughts

After finishing the delicious breakfast, and then washing, drying, and putting the dishes away as Anti helped you, you and Anti were finally able to talk. He had seemed almost fascinated about your world that seemed almost too dull for you, but your interests too, he enjoyed discussing them with you. You had found him so easy to talk to that words had just seemed to flow right out of your mouth. Topic after topic. Theory after theory. Nothing was an awkward subject between the two of you. You would have never imagined that you would feel this comfortable talking to someone who at one point you thought was nothing but an over active imagination of Jacksepticeye fans. That was when it hit you like a rack to head.

*ANTI ISN'T FICTION!*

How could you not gave noticed this before? The man was a corporeal being, he was there right next to you. In the flesh and blood. You were quite amazed at yourself for just realizing this now as you cures your own stupidity. So many questions swirled through your brain, but out of them all only one seemed to form itself from your lips.

"What are you really?"

Anti's P. O. V

The question was a simple one at that, and in good intentions as well. He could see a slight blush as she suddenly covered her mouth as a red gloss of embarrassment quickly crept across her face. A smirk formed by his lips as he decided it would be a bit of fun to tease the small naïve girl.

"The product of a girl who maybe watches a little too much YouTube and has an overactive imagination" he said nonchalantly as he ran his hand through his hair. The girl stared at him with her mouth open in an expression that screamed -huh? -

"Ha-ha I'm just kidding, I'm a demon" he said as if this sort of thing was normal, or at least it was, for him though.

Anti chuckled tapping the girl's nose causing her to blink and look up at him, her E/C eyes staring innocently into his own emerald green eyes causing blood to rush as a scarlet hue flooded his cheeks. Anti felt his eyes lower to her lips leaning towards the girl wanting nothing more than to press his own against them an urge he's only felt around her. Anti was only inches away from her face, his mind racing on, contemplating on whether he should just close the gap between each other. Surely she wasn't protesting, so it would be consensual.

Oh, but what if it isn't? His mind thought for an instant back to the night before. What if she held a grudge against him for the prior events? Antis mind was racing with trivial unnecessary thoughts when suddenly, he felt a light tug around his neck. She pulled him in closer, her lips against his own. He inhaled, shocked a bit and tightening up before returning the kiss. He felt his blood rush through him as he then took a hand holding her closer to him deepening the kiss as he gained entrance into her mouth. Their tongues dashing and twirling causing the sloppiest of all kisses they have ever had in each other's life till they were both breathless. Pulling away so the poor girl could catch her breath his head spun he couldn't concentrate as his lungs burned with the need for air. He had been so caught up with everything that he forgot the essential need for living. Only he knew that if he didn't pull away at that exact moment, he wouldn't be able to control himself in front of her anymore. He was already holding back his desires

"Anti?" The girl squeaked as she looked up at him, with a bit of saliva rolling down the edge of her lip.

"Yes Darling?" he answered her quietly

Anti smiled as he pulled the girl in for a hug resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes.

"Oh how touching." An unknown voice spoke

(it seems someone else wants to join in the conversation)

So...how is it??

The story is basically finished but it'll still be updatedn weekly!

Hope you're enjoying the fanfic and as always i will see YOU!

IN the next CHAPTER!!!!

BUH-BYE!!!!!!

-Editor-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N- your name

*- thoughts

Upon hearing Dark's husky voice the blood in Antis veins ran cold as he turned around. The egotistical self-proclaimed king had been standing in the doorway watching everything the entire time.

"What do you want Dark." Asked Anti in a bitter tone hiding Y/N behind him.

Dark stood and merely laughed as he straightened out his tie as he always did. "Oh Anti, you know exactly why I'm here. You stole something of mine and I've just come to reclaim it. "

"It͘?!" Anti tries to hold back all of his anger "She isn't an object to be owned. You can't have her!"

Dark stopped and stared at Anti blankly, the look on his face was filled with a slight of amusement.

"Oh that's where you're wrong Anti." Dark laughed snapping his fingers as Y/N was surrounded by a mystical dark smoke and disappeared instantaneously.

"You Bastard! Give her back!" Anti yelled eyes flaring green as he charged Dark with all his might. Dark just laughed, he thought it funny that someone like Anti could be so easily swoon by a simple mortal being. Dark turned into vapors of smoke to dodge Anti. Dark suddenly began to cloud the room preventing Anti from seeing anything let alone breathe.

"I won't let you have her Dark" Anti said fiercely as smoke began to pollute his lungs. Eyes searching for anything to give away Dark's location, anything. It wasn't long until Anti was flung back into the wall behind him knocking him out cold that Dark had reappeared, finally showing his coward self. Standing above Anti his eyes flaring red as he smiled.

"Learn your place."

Y/N P.O.V(point of view)

The smoke that had appeared suddenly had left just as fast. Though after it cleared, you realize it had taken you to an entirely different place. Looking around, you realize that you were in what looks like a jail cell. "What the hell!" You yelled and grab the thick, cold, metal bars shaking them violently as a pathetic tactic of escape.

"Hey somebody let me the hell out of here! HELLOO!" Getting frustrated the violent motion of just shaking the cell bars quickly turned into kicking, yelling turned into cussing and until you ran out of steam you wouldn't stop. But due to your poor lack of any type of physical stamina you quickly sighed and gave up, sitting on the cell's bed it's solid as rock and cold as ever.

You think to yourself about Anti, the kiss you both shared and everything of this current ordeal. You lay on your back and run your hands once again through your soft silky hair. Trying to recollect everything up to this moment. A soft smile crossed your face when you thought of Anti, then you thought of the man in the doorway. Darkiplier.

After about twenty minutes or so the door suddenly slides open. As you turn your head you see a man with crimson eyes looking at you as he fixes his tie. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Yes! Here it it! The next chapter!

Okay so I've been procrastinating on this for the last two chapters, and I'm not sute if you know but i draw the pictures for the stories and also am in charge of editing and posting the new chapters. The last chapter was a bit late and honestly that was my fault! I kept putting off drawing the picture for the chapter and did it the very last minute. I did the same with this one! You can probably tell that they were rushed and also not colored. I hope you enjoy the story!!!!!!! I will also try my best to get ahead and draw the picture for the next chapter in advance! (Try to at least)

Anyways as always really hope you liked this chapter although it's a bit short and stay tuned for the next chapter!!!

-Editor-chan

*)-I should probably start drawing again

For thebart world is one of slavery

(Help me please)


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N: your name

H/C: hair color

H/L: hair length

(*) : thoughts

Dark opened the cell door, a smile appearing on his face as he stepped in. " My lady, im sorry to have kept you waiting you see I had business to attend to. If you, please your hand" You sat up an eyed him as he began to quickly pace forward approaching you. Hesitantly giving him your hand, he smiled warmly at you. Both of you suddenly engulfed in a thick patch of dark smoke as you were simultaneously transported into what seemed to be a fancy sitting room. Now surrounded by a soft red carpet that sat stretched across the entire floor. The room was filled with expensive furniture and book shelves filled the majority of the room. A few small reading tables were placed throughout the room each one with a crystal vase sitting on top with the contents of a single flower. In the center of the room was a table for two. Slowly Releasing your hand he sat down in one of the two chairs and with his hand motioned for you to do the same. "Come come, enjoy a cup of tea with me maybe some sweets if not maybe something else. The cooks can make you whatever your heart desires." You cautiously sat down across from Dark as he poured himself a small cup of tea in the tiniest yet most fragile glass china you've ever seen. "Tea? " he asked looking over at you as you nod. "So I bet you're wondering why I brought you here" you nod once again as he chuckled placing the pot of sweet smelling earl gray down. He begins to fix you up a cup of tea just the way you happen to like it. Slowly picking up the small cup of tea he begins to speak "Well you see Y/N, I've been watching you for some time now. Im fascinated by your beauty. Your beautiful H/L H/C hair. The way your eyes glimmer. You could say that im just fascinated by you. " Dark handed you your tea as a blush had spread across your face. Ears turning red as you tried to advert your eyes from his you look to the floor. Awkwardly you pick up your cup and begin sipping the warm, sweet, and milky tea. Hearing someone talk about you in such a flattering way had caught you off guard for no one had ever said such nice things to you before. Regardless though, you weren't about to let that deter from the truth. The reality of the situation was that it was indeed Dark who had kidnapped you and Anti who rescued you. Grasping your composure the blush faded away as you sat up straight with a serious disposition. Determined for answers you turned your eyes on Dark who stared at you with rage sieving from the eyes.

Darks eyes were fierce and dangerous. The anger illuminated from them had sent chills down your spine and made your hair stand tall. His hands cold, as they gripped your throat pushing you back in your chair causing you to flip onto the floor. You could feel the pressure of his thumbs pushing harshly down on your throat. You try, and in a desperate attempt for air with all your might begin to claw at his hands which had a tight grip around you. A terrified look crept into your eyes as he slowly brought his face down close to yours. Forcefully crushing his lips over your own chapped ones you begin to struggle, gasping for air. His hair falls out of place as his arm wrapped around your lower back. Holding you close to him. He began to loosen his grip on your neck, as he trailed kisses down it where his fingers once were, an unwanted warm sensation left behind. Halting Dark let out a deep growl as he curled his lip as he proceeded to let go of you. Dark stood with grace as you frantically backed away into the nearby coffee table almost knocking off the teapot from it.

Dark began to fix his hair in the mirror, staring at his reflection lost mentally in thought. The rage in his eyes had begun to recede while a calm poised expression took over. "It seems that I have business to attend to" he said as he began to fix his tie and the cuffs to his suit not even bothering to glance in your direction as you stood, knees so unsteady you begin to lean on the coffee table a bit for support. "A servant will see you to your room. Feel free to ask the staff for anything you so desire." Dark turned around to look at you once before walking towards you, lifting your chin and looking into your eyes he spoke the words "Enjoy the evening, I'll be home soon" and with that he disappeared in his cloud of smoke.

After only a few minutes you heard a light tapping on the doors located behind you. They opened and reveled a certain faceless mannequin who had stood tall that was dressed in a familiar suit that instantly reminded you of a certain game that involved him to chase you down while looking for papers tacked to weird places in the woods. His expressionless face bowed and motioned his arms out the door. * "after you Miss" * the mysterious voice came and infiltrated your mind, confused you blinked. "Am I hearing shit or is that you. The mannequin nodded silently. "I have to make sure I'm not going crazy "you sighed leaving the room "this way please." You turned seeing the tall slender man like mannequin lead you into what you guess was your room. Although it was more like that of an apartment but without the kitchen. Amazed you stood gasping at the interior design and the amazing craftsmanship that was put into detail. This was definitely not something you were used to. Turning around you see the mannequin bowed. "The king will return before dinner, if anything is needed you may call me at any given point in time." "Thanks Slendy!" you call out energetically before the door clicks shut therefore locking you in.

*time to get the hell out of here* you thought but didn't even know where to begin.

You walk to the door double checking to see if it was indeed locked. Shaking it you confirm that it was indeed locked. Turning back you see large drapes over the window. *aha! * You thought as you run over pulling them open to find bars on them. "Fuck" you curse under your breath as you continue to survey the rooms looking for any way to escape. Looking into the bathroom you can't help but check out the Jacuzzi tub. It's gigantic! You were sure that a tub that large you could have a party with at least ten other people maybe more. Snapping back to reality you notice a vent on the opposite wall. "Bingo!" You run to it, inspecting it to see that it's screwed in very tightly. Quickly running out of the bathroom you begin to look around for anything that you could use to unscrew the vent. Finding nothing you sit on the bed when a memory comes across your head. "Dark said if I need anything ask the staff... Maybe if I ask for toast and jam they will give me a butter knife." Shrugging your shoulders you walked to the door pulling the rope along the wall that rung a large bell. "Wouldn't hurt to at least try" After a few minutes Slenderman showed up once again knocking at the door before entering the room * "yes miss can I help you with anything?"* You quickly reply back "Slendy, I'm really snackish can I have a snack?" In a monotone thought Slenderman says back *"Miss it's only a bit longer then dinner will be ready and the king will be home"* you try your best to make up some excuse "I haven't had anything since breakfast, just something to hold me off till dinner?" You asked giving large puppy dog eyes. Slenderman gestured that you could only guess was a sigh as his voice asked * "what would you like miss?"* Your eyes lit up asking for toast and if jam while Slendy bowed and departed from the room closing it behind him.

You waited only a few minutes but it felt more like hours until slenderman had finally returned with a small silver cart that held a large glass plate with toast and all sorts of assorted jams to choose from. "I can take it from here slendy " you say, sliding some of your favorite jam on the warm toast and hastily popping it into your mouth as you begin to munch on delectable snacks. Noticing that Slendy still hadn't moved you reached for a book on a nearby shelf acting as if you were into it. Seeing how you were preoccupied Slendy slowly bowed and saw himself out. It wasn't until after, that you felt he was far enough away that you shoveled the toast into your mouth and grabbed the butter knife running into the bathroom like a maniac. Although common sense screamed bad idea you ignored your thoughts and took action. Turning the water on in both the sink and Jacuzzi you clogged each of the drain in order to distract them from your escape, you then dropped to your knees and began to unscrew the vent before taking the screws and climbing through placing it back to look sealed. By the time you were already crawling away in the vents the room had already begun to flood.

*Damsel in distress, I think not!*

Top of the mornin to ya ladies! Writer Senpai here! Sorry I'm late but editor chan needed a day off and I totally forgot about the fan art and may have been streaming Detroit become human for about 3 hours. Heh so please enjoy my attempt of Sam. Anyways. So what do you all think? Is it getting good? Is it getting better ? Are you wondering what the hell you are reading yet where I'm going with this? Is ok me too lol it's almost over just a few more chapters and then a sepsis Nightmare will be completed. But thanks so much for reading this chapter. if you liked it punch it right into your library. LIKE A BOSS!! High fives all around whapish whapish well thank you guys and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

... I tried lol see you later!!!


	9. NOTICE ME SENPAI

Hey guys its me! Im here to let you know that as of today I am no longer going to be posting here. Ive moved over to wattpad under the name of **Writeraneditor**. The fanfic has a brand new title, better writing, and actual original fanart!! Made by Editor-Chan. We will be posting there every two weeks.

Oh and if you were reading a youtubers life i do plan on finishing it someday. Just it will be rewritten and posted to wattpad!

 **Hope to see you all there!**

 **maybeitssonotme**

 **signing out!**


	10. chapter 9

Meanwhile back with a certain King

Dark appeared in a run-down office that had two doors appearing on each of the walls adjacent to one another. Two large rusted buttons sat on the side of each door one button red and one a dull white even to be considered a gray-ish color. When powered the red buttons were used to control the door and the white was said to control the lights. In front of him sat an old monitor with a rusted oscillating desk fan. Posters used to be scrawled on the walls of the amazing animatronics that at one point haunted the halls. Before Dark had them scrapped and turned into crushed blocks of metal that now litter some junk yard that is. For even Freddy Fazbear wasn't as terrifying as the king who ruled all in a strict manner. Granted he took the role by force but this life was better than what it used to be. Dark smiled as he stared at the old dust covered desk as he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. For this was his happy place.

Here, in a world where games came to life and where nightmares had lived together in harmony (according to Dark that is) was a King who was proud of what he accomplished. Though some may fear him, they all respected him enough to abide by his rules. All accept a certain glitch phantom that loved chaos that is. Ever since Dark took over, Anti had been a thorn in his side. He even went out of his way to steal his bride from him. Dark clenched and gritted his teeth as he took a deep breath thinking about Y/N. The way she stared at him in terror previously.

Cringing he realizes he definitely messed up by forcing himself onto her in such an indecent way. No gentleman would ever do that. He just couldn't help himself when he saw Anti branded her as his. The anger bursted from him. No matter how hard he tried to contain it, it was all nothing but futile in the end. Usually any woman would fall for him the minute he began to give her tea as he could but y/n was different. Anti's mark protected her from his ability to control. She didn't give in, the slightest to Darks dismay. Sadly Dark knew of no way to rid of the phantoms protection on the girl's spirit, either while Anti is still alive. "Unless..." Dark groaned "Unless I kill Anti, Y/N will never truly be mine and mine alone" Dark leaned back in his chair once again with his head in an odd position looking as if he had snapped his neck. Determined to not give up, he has a plan form a way in his head. If he couldn't take her mind willingly maybe he could by force? Shaking his head he decided that would be his last resort. First he was a King and as royalist he should court his lady first. Though he isn't used to working so hard, he laughed aloud to himself as he exited the room. As his laughter could be heard echoing down the long narrow and empty hallways.

-Back at the castle-

Crawling through the vent on your stomach as quietly as possible you realize this sure was an idiotic move. In the movies however, they made it look so easy. But in reality, you know it's the most insane thing to ever do. The only thing that was going well for you is that the vent was along the floor and had a lot of support. So you didn't have to worry about it falling apart. You turn left crawling your way forward in the dark until you felt yourself tumbling downward as the floor suddenly disappear from under you.

Falling a short distance you happen to suddenly hit a grate causing it to open buffering your impact to the floor. Gasping for the air that was knocked out of you, you roll onto your back. You see the opening of the vent that you fell from.

*owwww*

you think to yourself as you slowly sit up running your fingers through your hair. Taking a deep breath you glance around the room the only way you could describe it was as if you were in the basement. The only thing that you could see was what looked like sheet covered furniture and a water boiler in the corner of the room, fixed to the wall with pipes that seem to go up an out of the ceiling. Gazing your eyes around you make out what appears to be an old steel door. Standing up an walking over to it you pull on the knob just for it to fall off in your hand. Puzzled you look at the door knob before rolling your eyes an dropping it to the floor.

"Give me a break!

You mumbled to yourself as you gave the door a slight shove as the rusted bottom scraped against the floor. It opened just a bit to let in the sound of rain and feeling of cool damp air. The smell of the outside world flooded your nose as well as the rain did your eardrums. With glee you pushed harder as the door seem to scream in agony. The door was finally wide enough to squeeze through. The adrenaline pumped in your veins as you prepared to launch yourself forward into the dark rainy night. You had one foot out the door when an arm reached its way around yours an pulled you back in

"Where are you going? "

Darks asked in a whisper. His voice though calm sent shivers down your spine. Dark then wraps his arms around you possessively but at the same time it was... warmly?

"Why did you leave your room Y/N? "

The question caused you to freeze. *crap* you thought to yourself as you frantically tried to think of a reason.

"U-uhh i uhmm.." you stuttered as it suddenly hit you like a brick "I wanted to explore but knew that slendy wouldn't let me leave so i snuck out."

You said innocently with a smile turning to him hoping to further convince him that you were just adventurous and not trying to escape. The look on his face told you he wasn't buying it.

"You were just looking to explore?" Said a condescending Dark.

"Uh yeah, of course silly" you chuckled uneasily.

Dark stared at you as everything clouded you both are surrounded with smoke. His gaze was softer then before as he smiled. "Well no worries dear, im here now" Dark took your hand kissing it sending small shiver up your spine. An uneasy expression spread its way across your face that quickly turned into a smile when he looked up at you. "Well Darling, dinner will be ready soon best if you get dressed" with that he disappeared and you ended up back in your room. It looking as if you never left.

Ello!

Sorry guys I wasn't here for the last chapter! _; -hehe

But don't worry I'M BACK!! I still don't think that someone as smart as Dark would fall for something as pathetic as (oh I was just trying to explore-hehe) But whatever, I don't write the story, only edit, and well of course attempt to illustrate. But I can't wait for the next chapters that have yet to come out! Let's just say more characters will be introduced and it gets really cool!!

Well anyways, hope you guys are enjoying this story and that you liked this chapter!

And as always, I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEO...um...I MEAN CHAPTER!!!!!

yeah...um..chapter...that's what I was gonna say! hehehehehehehehehehehehe

-editor-chan


	11. chapter 10

After Dark left you felt almost defeated. Freedom was in arms reach before it was snatched away from you like a child taking anothers toy. It wasn't until you heard a light tapping at the door that you snapped back to your usual confident pose . "Come in" you say as wooden puppets dressed in maid uniforms walk in the room. Confused you raise an eyebrow as they begin to pull you into the bathroom. Undressing you they sat you in the tub and began washing you quickly. As you try to protest all you heard for reply was the constant pitter-patter of wooden limbs that cause you to eventually give in an let it be.

After bathing you let yourself dry off, refusing to put on the outfit they had picked out for you. It was a short red skimpy dress that would do anything but help you in this position. So instead you opted for some leggings and a long sweater dress with a pair of soft denim flats that had a stretch to it so it didn't bother your toes. The wooden dolls all clink at each other as if they were talking amongst one another causing you to roll your eyes as you step out of the room bumping into none other then Dark.

"Ah Y/N! You look marvelous! Im here to escort you to dinner. "

Wide-eyed you look up, Dark extending a hand to yours smiled a small bit causing you to contemplate who it was exactly in front of you. He truly looked like Markiplier although Darks eyes were a dark crimson. His posture if one could complain was too perfect as he stood there. Taking his hand you watch as he leaned over to kiss it. Cold lips brushed against your skin leaving tingles as if its were suddenly frost bitten. Staring at your hand you contemplate to yourself whether the man before you was truly horrible. Besides forcing himself on you, although he was very docile right now. Blinking the thought away you pull your hand back as he escorts you down the hall to the dining room. Where he even pulled out a chair and everything for you before sitting himself across from you.

Darks P.O.V

I sat and poured a glass of red wine, glancing across the table as Y/N arched a curious brow. A smile could be felt spreading across my face as I chuckled lightly.

"You must be wondering if i can drink alcohol or not due to a certain man who is unable too." I said as I poured her a small amount.

"I can drink as much as i like unlike a certain human you are trying to compare me with." I said looking then at the girl handing her, her glass.

"Not sure if you enjoy wine so a small amount to compliment your dinner should suffice." The girl nodded before sipping the wine, her eyes lit up showing she must have enjoyed the flavor causing me to once again chuckle as dinner was brought in refilling her glass.

Afterward dinner continued with a light conversation. Y/N started to lighten up. I wasn't sure if it was the wine or not, either way it was nice to see a smile on the girls face. Though her words slurred she talked to me as a person. Y/N had just finished telling me about a time she went to the movies with her friends an the funny things that go on in her life. I watched as she laughed whole heatedly swirling the wine in her glass as she reached to sip her own before speaking

"So Dark " She said placing her now empty glass down." When can i go home?" She asked warmly placing her head down on her arms on the table looking at me. Meanwhile she looked at me for a second in surprise before turning her gaze to her glass of wine. My eyes were flaring a bright red as rage filled my entire body.

" Never "

~Meanwhile 3 days later after the fight~

Anti lays in rubble. What was once his kitchen now lay a heap of broken counters, tile, glass, dishes and such. Dust particles fill the air. The air became toxic with fumes, so much so that any human being could die. Slowly but surely he begins regaining consciousness. Anti begins to stir in discomfort. As his eyes flash open he lunges forward, wincing. Unexpectedly a jolt of pain circuited throughout his entire body. He looked down too see that a pipe had been pierced through his abdomen. Being impaled wasn't the worst situations he's ever been through but was extremely painful "Well fuck me" he mutters with a displeased look on his face. The blood flowed continuously nonstop. He needed to remove the object before his skin would be able to heal over. Gritting his teeth he held his breath bracing himself for pain. Gripping the pipe tightly he pulled it out and threw it frustratingly at the wall almost breaking it entirely. Chunks of skin fell into the floor along with a bucket or two of blood forever staining the floor. Gasping a bit, he held his stomach he shook his head looking at his hand that was now filled with blood Anti stood up as the wound began to heal. It had been a long time since Anti had anything like this happen to him and he was quite annoyed that it was brought on by none other than Dark. Annoyed and irritated he walked into the bathroom. His clothes soaked with blood that had turned a dry brown and a gigantic gash that went through his entire shirt, there was barely anything left of it anyways. He stripped himself away from his ragged shirt, throwing it needlessly onto the floor. He glanced into the broken mirror. His distorted reflection didn't bother him, no, it never even crossed his mind as he looked over himself. Looking over at his body, cuts and scrapes had covered him enveloping all over his arms and a gaping hole had been left where the pipe had impaled him. Leaving more than just a mark on his life (no pun intended! lol Mark!) He was covered in blood that had dried an crusted over time. He assumed he'd been unconscious for a few days but that was just an assumption of his. Anti turned to the shower turning it not bothering to really look at the temperature. Before he knew it the walls were already sweating and the room had become almost suffocating like a sauna .

Stepping into the broiling and scorching hot shower he has no concern. He was too deep I thought to actually notice that the scalding water had even begun to turn his pale skin a bruising red. He closed his eyes as the water showered over him. The water turned a rusted red as it ran down his slender body and past his wound as the dry blood was washed away. Reaching his hand out of the shower Anti being too tired due to the loss of blood and the lack of energy used his powers to collect some medicinal soap that he had kept stored away just in case for incidents just as this. It floated as if on a cloud out of the cabinet and was smoothly put into the palm of his hand. Chuckling to himself he began to lather his body especially on his newly profound wound as to not cause an infection.

His pale body was all too soon soaked by the water that sunk his hair down. His cuts an scrapes stung a little as the soap washed away any infectious virus that may have been sitting in his wounds, but Anti easily bared through. The soap an water trailed down his pale chest an past his muscular toned body right down into the gaping hole in his stomach leaving Anti gritting his teeth for a moment. Once the torture was over and the soap was washed away he washed and rinsed his hair running his hands through it repeatedly until clean of any caked dirt from the rubble. Finally shutting the water off and wrapping a towel loosely around his waist Anti stepped out of the shower and entered a steamy hot room. Water droplets that dripped off his hair rolled down his shoulders an chest strolling it's way down past his abs, that shine in the light due to the excessive water remaining.

After examining and applying healing ointments, his once life threatening gaping hole in his abdomen was now nothing but a scratch. He threw on a monochrome outfit that consisted of nothing more than a shirt and a pair of leather jeans. He made his way out of the bathroom quickly pulling up his thick black combat boots he quickly buckled each layer as he prepared for a fight. Grabbing his leather trench coat he smiled. After all he still had his woman to save, a "King" to beat and a plan that would work nicely.

Hello~

SOO00oooo...

That happened yes,

What do you think will heppen next??

The story is really getting deeper but i wonder if the main character will ever get to go back home?

Hmmm...

I should probably talk about that with the writer!!

Anyways Hope ylu guys enjoyed another one of these chapter and are enjoying the story

But as always i will see you all in the next chapter!!

And if you like this chapter PUNCH that favorite button in the FACE like a BOSS!!!!!

-editor chan-

(Yup it's been proven that i literally have no life)


	12. chapter 11

When Anti arrived at his destination he smiled. Hands in his jacket as he whistled as he was on the bottom floor in an old factory that was dimly lit. Walking through he noticed that it was in need of cleaning and only chuckled to himself as he then made his way to the stairs whistling as he walked. Once he climbed the steps to the first floor he began to hear the clacking of computer keys a sound he knew so well. The sound became louder as he suddenly stepped into a large lab and saw a young lady who typed away furiously at a computer. She was oblivious to him standing there until he cleared his throat grabbing her attention causing her to turn.

"Oh why look. Isn't it the faker glitch phantom that is here to ruin my plans and mess everything up today. You know im very busy right now i cant be bothered." Said the girl turning back to her computer.

"Busy trying to import yourself into the humans world again Monika?"

The girl stiffened an turned glaring at the man. "No im trying to code Natsuki and Yuri into the Android Alphys built for me." She said gesturing to the table that had wires attached into the computer. Not to mention a third that striked his attention causing him to glitch his way to it before ripping off the sheet to show an Android that resembled a certain man a bit too much like a lighter version of himself.

"Fuck sakes woman, are you serious?" Anti scoffed as a blushing Monika ran over to cover the Jack look alike back up.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" She yelled as she pushed him away from the Android. "What is it i can do to make you leave an forget you ever saw this?! "

Anti chuckled as he smiled and glitched next to her computer. "I need in to Darks Fortress"

Monika eyes grew huge as she shook her head "Nah uh! nope! absolutely not! No way at all am I going to help you annoy Dark." She walked towards him as he suddenly glitched behind her.

" Monika" said Anti

"Nope!" She said covering her ears.

"Monika " he said again

" not listening to you"

" Mon- "

"LA LA LA LA LA cant hear you "

"MONIKA PLEASE"

Anti said glitching in front of her grabbing the girls arms pulling them away from her ears.

"He has her... and I need your help"

Monika looked up at the man hearing the desperate sincerity in his voice an sighed.

"Fiiiiiiine." She caved as she walked back to her computer saving her progress.

"If im breaking into that psychos fortress were going to need backup"

"Great ill go get Sans and Undyne" said Anti as he glitched out of the room leaving a face palming Monika behind.

"Why me?..."

Y/N pov

It was the middle of the night as you lay awake. Trapped in a castle in a strange room that had barred windows and a guarded door there was nothing else to do but think of everything that had happened so far in a little less then a week. Turning to your side you sighed. You were kidnapped, temporarily rescued an then kidnapped again. You had tried to escape but was caught and now aren't even allowed to leave the room. Unless you been summoned by Dark. This is one hell of a predicament. Turning on your stomach you inhaled and screamed into the pillow in frustration before turning your head. All you could think about was Anti. Was he ok? Did he even think about you? Granted you only knew each other for a short bit but still you felt like it had been longer. The kiss that you both shared surely had to mean something right? Blushing deeply you hid your face mumbling.

"I need to get out of here"

hoping for sleep you closed your eyes. It wasn't before long that you felt a familiar little inferno had scorched its way through your veins. Reaching for your neck you felt a sharp pain in your head. It pulsed as you push towards the bathroom. Gasping as the pain seeped its way into every inch of your body you could feel it in your bones forcing you to your knees. Then just like that. It stopped.

Standing an gripping the sink basin with a trembling hand you looked into the mirror. you gawked as as you noticed your neck. Your neck had a small symbol that resembles two interlocking hearts and sits within an oval shape. Rubbing at it you stare confused as a memory of the time you met anti flashed into your mind. Wiping your face you feel your clammy skin due to the fever from earlier you decided to take a shower. After turning it on and stepping in you felt the droplets that trickle down your back as you sat in the shower letting the water wash away your confusion.

After what felt like forever you decided to step out from the shower wrapping a towel around yourself you once again checked your neck. The sybol was still there and other then that everything was normal. Your once clammy skin felt smoothe and everything felt like your usual self. Stepping back into the room you went to the closet seeking of new pajamas. Letting go of the towel to reach for the top you turn around to see a man laying in your bed. His elf ears and green eyes glared a light green as he smirked a big grin looking at you.

"Hello lass did ya miss me? "

Antis accent cut through the air, as you desperately grabbed for the towel on the floor covering yourself a deep crimson red covering your face. "A.. Anti im happy your here but... what took you so long?" Looking away you stuttered. Anti chuckled at this an glitched in front of you. "Ive come to see if you are alright. I cant rescue you just yet but i just wanted to see you." Anti said as his eyes softened an hand caressed your cheek. You stared up at him warmingly as his eyes traced down your body before looking away quickly, a slight blush creeping into his face as he turned his eyes in the direction of the adjacent wall clearing his throat. "Ah uhm, m-maybe you should get dressed first lass" you blushed brightly as you turned quickly grabbing a large t shirt and pair of shorts to put on. Turning back to face Anti who had turned to the direction of the wall so his back was facing you, you felt the urge to run up to him from behind giving him a hug. At first he froze but quickly loosened up turning to you wrapping arms around your waist as he smiled and leaned over quickly planting a kiss on your lips. Standing up on your tip toes you kissed back reaching your arms up around his neck as he pulled you into him an glitched you both over to the couch. Sitting down on it you in his lap with your legs to the side resting your head against his shoulder his face reaching down to kiss your forehead the stubble of his chin causing you to giggle. He chuckled as he sighed holding your hand in his own running his nails against the warm palm of yours before intertwining your fingers and spinning his thumb around yours.

"I have to get going before he finds me here." Anti whispered into your hair. His eyes closed as he then threw his head back in defeat and annoyance that he has to leave you.

" take me with you, don't leave me with him." You lightly pleaded knowing that he couldn't at least not yet as he kissed you once again trailing his lips to your ear.

"Shush now lass, we don't want the mighty king to hear you now do we? You might hurt the egotistical jackasses feelings" Anti said in a chuckled whisper before his eyes fell on your neck tracing his nail over the symbol. "I suppose this mark i gave you must have hurt like a son of a bitch until it was fully formed" he said tracing his lips over your ear to your neck to kiss the spot where the new tattoo formed itself, his breath sending shivers through your spine. "It will protect you from Darks abilities lass so he cant fuck with your head with his cheap tricks" Antis face looked at you sincerity in his eyes as he then glanced at the door before glitching and placing you on the bed sitting with you. "I have to go lass, he knows im here" . With that Anti kissed you deeply before once again glitching out of sight as the door swung open.

"Where the fuck is he?!?!"

Dark bellowed marching into your room eyes flaring red as he clenched his first his hair all in disarray his soldiers outside your door as his eyes immediately on you as he walked over to you . "Where... is... he." He growled at you. " i dunno who you're talking about" you said confidently. Dark glared at you as he stomped over to you his eyes falling on the mark. "You damn well know who im speaking of" his words were cold but anger seemed to seep from them as he grabbed you by your shirt lifting you to his eye level. "It would be wise of you to tell me where he is if you knew what was good for you" you again stared into his eyes and boldly declared "as i said Dark, i have no idea who your talking about." His eyes flared with rage then turning into a smile. "Ive played nice with you, if you were wise you would have noticed that by now" Dark laughed as he barely even turned to his men eyes full of twisted rage an pure delight "gentlemen, i don't care if you have to destroy my palace to find that glitch phantom" Dark dropped you back on the bed fixing his suit an tie "but when you do" Dark chuckled fixing his hair "bring me his heart" with that Dark turned an left the room the words echoing in the hall.

Hey everyone Writer-Senpai here!! Sorry for the late update but how is everyone liking the story so far? Do you like the title of this chapter? Editor-Chan says we should start doing it to the chapters so you can remember what one you left on and I totally agree! Anywho I need to get back to writing the next few chapter before Editor-Chan gets back and sees I have been watching YouTube all day. She says I keep her hostage! She won't let me play games unless I write the next chapter!! Anyways thank you all so much for reading chapter eleven if you liked it let me know in the comments Id love to hear from you all and I hope I will see you all in the next one.

Buh Bye!!!


	13. chapter 12

Dark stormed through his castle walking in silence straight to his study immediately slamming the door in anger. Furiously flaring his red eyes as he tried to resist the urge to burn the very place he called home. Sustaining the very urge to burn everything to the ground he stared in the mirror. His appearance disheveled, but that was the last thing on his mind. For the fact that his home had been tainted by that rotten no good for nothing glitch bitch Anti soured his entire mood. But to have him touching his precious Y/N had him overthrown with rage. *How dare he touch her * he mentally screeched as his head filled to the brim with insanity. Pacing back and forth shaking his head he continuously kept repeating to himself. "Who the fuck does anti think he is dealing with?!?! Im the King!!" Dark stared glaring into the mirror, a crazed look in his eye "I'M the ruler of this world!! Its mine and MINE alone!!" His voice began to tremble as he clutched his head picturing Anti's smug grin as he cried out in frustration "It's mine, it's MINE!! Anti it's mine and I will NOT let you take it from me this is all MINE!!" Dark screamed picturing his beloved y/n kissing anti. He quickly began throwing his fists rashly into the mirror. As the thick glass broke into pieces his hands slicing into the sharp glass. Dark screamed at the top of his lungs in a hoarse voice as he with all his might took his anger out on the now demolished mirror "I WONT LET YOU HAVE HER SHE IS MINE !!! " Darks voice resounded throughout the enture room as dark red apple blood dripped from his hand onto the mirror and onto floor causing his now shattered reflection to be one covered in blood.

He needed to rid of that mark. It had to be broken. Even if it meant his precious Y/N had to be hurt in the process. A twisted smile crossed his face as his bloody hands covered his face dragging them down leaving streaks of red on his cheeks as his chest shook. He began laughing like a mad man as a sinister plan formed it's way into his mind. All Dark needed was a heart. And a heart he shall get.

Smoke had begun to form around Dark momentarily until he arrived in the restroom of a loud club . Seeing his appearance Dark examined his face until he heard the flushing of a toilet in one of the stalls behind him. Quickly he washed the the blood away as the cuts had already quickly healed in minutes after forming. After drying his hands and removing his tie and cuffs to his coat he finger combed his hair a bit before walking out. His appearance was far beyond any man in the club so as normal he caught glances from everyone. Every woman swooned and batted their eyelashes, even the men stared with jealousy.

This was something that just boosted Darks ego. The fact he could have any woman he wanted filled him with a bit of excitement as well as a thirst. He walked to the bar ordering a drink before turning his gaze to the dance floor. Spotting a young blonde dancing across the room he made eye contact giving his priceless smile as she bit her lip and motioned for him to join her. After finishing his drink quickly he exhaled as he placed the glass down on the bar table as he walked over to her right before sliding up right behind her. Dancing with her to the beat as she grinded her body against him. She turned to look back at him as he slid his hands to her hips his breath on the nape of her neck as she pulled her hair over to one side just enough so he could glimpse into her shirt at her cleavage. they danced together until the song ended which by then the blonde grabbed him by his collar an pulled him out the backdoor pressing her lips into his slipping her tongue past them running her hands through Darks hair he let out a slight growl pulling her hips closer to him as he deepened the kiss before she was suddenly pulled away interrupting Dark from enjoying himself . "Rachel what the fuck are you doing?"

The blonde was suddenly pulled away by some guy. "Ugh leave me alone Terrance were not together anymore!!" The girl turning to Dark slipped him a kiss as she left her number in his pocket. "Call me babe" she winked as she left leaving Dark watching her go before sighing and turning to the man. " so your name is Terrance?" Dark asked as the man looked down at him. "Yeah what of it!" Darks smile had faded replaced with one of annoyance as he cracked his neck. "You'll do just fine then" with that Darks eye glowed ember red as he lifted the man off the ground smoke forcing its way into his lungs before ripping his heart out with the other. Dropping Terrance to the floor as blood trickled from his mouth Dark looking at his hand as he inspected the humans heart before crushing it and throwing it at the ground. Laughing as he kick the corpse of Terrance and picked him up. Looks like I'm going to be hunting for a while. With that dark disintegrated the dead mans body his heart along with it.

-Meanwhile 2 days later-

It had been a few days since the incident with Dark. His words echoed in your head as you tried to drown them out while reading a book. It was quite good and kept you entertained until you heard what sounded like whispering in the hall. As you looked up an tried to focus on your hearing it got louder and louder. Placing the book down you kneeled and stepped off your bed quietly tip toeing your way to the door before placing your ear against it. Hearing the whispers as they grew closer you strained to hear by holding your breath. The whispers like static causing your mind to blur until it suddenly all at once ceased. Curiously you peaked through the key whole as you saw what look like a doll in a black dress. Staring at it you felt horror creep up your spine as it's pasty complexion became one you recognized about a poor pizza delivery man trapped inside a house who was forced to play games with killer dolls and a troubled child. Still staring in hope Koko would disappear Emily popped up to look into the key hole at you. You fell back bug eyed as a slip of paper slid under the door that said "come out and play :) " fear screeched the alarms in your head that was replaced with panic as the door handle began to try and turn. Thankfully it was locked relief washed over you as you let your face fall into your hands until you heard a distinctive "click". Frozen you looked up as it swung open. Emily stand in the door way before running at you like an animal on all fours. You tried to scream but all you could do was close your eyes and put your arms up in front of you waiting for impact. When it didn't happen you opened one eye. Seeing a man in a dark suit with a red fluf of hair as Emily cowered. *Dark* your head screamed in joy as a smile broke your face temporarily before you caught yourself.

"You were ordered to guard my castle not kill my guest maybe this will make my orders clear." With that dark threw the now smashed face of Koko torwards Emily who screeched loudly in despair as she picked up her doll cradling it in her arms before disappearing into the Darkness of the halls. Dark who then turned to me with a look of distain rolled his shoulders and smiled. "I'm sorry to have treated you the way I did my Dear Y/N. But I have a gift for you. I'm sure you are going to love it"

_so hey guys its me the author Maybeitssonotme. sorry this update is so well delayed ect ect I don't have an excuse really. I saw that you all were still reading so I've reupdated everything with the newer version of I'm correct and we'll yeah here is the latest chapter. tell me what you think so far is it what you were expecting or no? if you want me to really finish let me know an I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. well hopefully I'll see all you dudes in the next chapter! buh bye!_


End file.
